teppenfandomcom-20200213-history
DAY OF NIGHTMARES
The DAY OF NIGHTMARES is an expansion in TEPPEN. It was first announced on August 8, 2019 during the TEPPEN Asia Japan Premiere Event and was eventually released on September 2 of the same year via the Version 1.2 Update.PlayTEPPEN on Twitter: "TEPPEN's first expansion is available now. Get in on the excitement the Day of Nightmares brings by downloading TEPPEN for free on iOS and Android now! https://t.co/pgcjNMVdkN https://t.co/ma2qKeu4Ln #TEPPEN #Capcom #GungHo #DayofNightmares" Content added via the DAY OF NIGHTMARES Heroes *Jill Valentine - Although Jill Valentine was not added to the game the same day as the DAY OF NIGHTMARES, she was still marketed as part of the major update. Gameplay *Explore *Spillover Cards JILL Jill005.png|link=Claire Redfield (JILL 005)|Claire Redfield (JILL 005) Jill008.png|link=Jill Valentine (JILL 008)|Jill Valentine (JILL 008) Jill006.png|link=Teostra (JILL 006)|Teostra (JILL 006) Jill007.png|link=Carlos Oliveira (JILL 007)|Carlos Oliveira (JILL 007) Jill001.png|link=Mikhail Viktor (JILL 001)|Mikhail Viktor (JILL 001) Jill002.png|link=Signas (JILL 002)|Signas (JILL 002) Jill003.png|link=Guile (JILL 003)|Guile (JILL 003) Jill004.png|link=Demitri Maximoff (JILL 004)|Demitri Maximoff (JILL 004) Jill013.png|link=Brought to Light (JILL 013)|Brought to Light (JILL 013) Jill010.png|link=Spread Shot (JILL 010)|Spread Shot (JILL 010) Jill009.png|link=A Noble Death (JILL 009)|A Noble Death (JILL 009) Jill011.png|link=Limited Ammo (JILL 011)|Limited Ammo (JILL 011) Jill012.png|link=Exploding Barrel (JILL 012)|Exploding Barrel (JILL 012) T008.png|link=Handgun (T008)|Handgun (T008) T007.png|link=Ammo (T007)|Ammo (T007) DON T011.png|link=Fighting Spirit (T011)|Fighting Spirit (T011) T012.png|link=Shield (T012)|Shield (T012) T014.png|link=Super Nova (T014)|Super Nova (T014) T015.png|link=Herculean Strength (T015)|Herculean Strength (T015) T016.png|link=Agility (T016)|Agility (T016) T017.png|link=Spillover (T017)|Spillover (T017) T018.png|link=Chimera Ride Armor (T018)|Chimera Ride Armor (T018) T020.png|link=Stealth (T020)|Stealth (T020) T022.png|link=Feng Shui Engine (T022)|Feng Shui Engine (T022) T028.png|link=Cruelty (T028)|Cruelty (T028) T029.png|link=Corrosion (T029)|Corrosion (T029) T021.png|link=Weakness (T021)|Weakness (T021) T030.png|link=Salvation of Souls (T030)|Salvation of Souls (T030) Don016.png|link=Jill, Seeker of Truth (DON 016)|Jill, Seeker of Truth (DON 016) Don017.png|link=Teostra, Infernal King (DON 017)|Teostra, Infernal King (DON 017) Don012.png|link=Nash (DON 012)|Nash (DON 012) Don012 sct.png|link=Nash (DON 012, Secret)|Nash (DON 012, Secret) Don013.png|link=Kirin (DON 013)|Kirin (DON 013) Don014.png|link=Claire Redfield (DON 014)|Claire Redfield (DON 014) Don015.png|link=Demitri Maximoff (DON 015)|Demitri Maximoff (DON 015) Don001.png|link=Guile (DON 001)|Guile (DON 001) T010.png|link=Detonation (T010)|Detonation (T010) Don008.png|link=Carlos Oliveira (DON 008)|Carlos Oliveira (DON 008) Don009.png|link=Agnaktor (DON 009)|Agnaktor (DON 009) Don010.png|link=Seregios (DON 010)|Seregios (DON 010) Don011.png|link=Burn Rooster (DON 011)|Burn Rooster (DON 011) Don002.png|link=Velocidrome (DON 002)|Velocidrome (DON 002) Don003.png|link=Maki (DON 003)|Maki (DON 003) Don004.png|link=Metal Wing (DON 004)|Metal Wing (DON 004) Don005.png|link=Slash Beast (DON 005)|Slash Beast (DON 005) Don006.png|link=Leon S. Kennedy (DON 006)|Leon S. Kennedy (DON 006) Don007.png|link=Zeku (DON 007)|Zeku (DON 007) T013.png|link=Combo (T013)|Combo (T013) Don025.png|link=State of Nothingness (DON 025)|State of Nothingness (DON 025) Don023.png|link=Bushinryu Awakening (DON 023)|Bushinryu Awakening (DON 023) Don024.png|link=Unbreakable Bond (DON 024)|Unbreakable Bond (DON 024) Don021.png|link=Bladescale Storm (DON 021)|Bladescale Storm (DON 021) Don022.png|link=Unleashed (DON 022)|Unleashed (DON 022) Don022.png|link=Unleashed (DON 022, Secret)|Unleashed (DON 022, Secret) Don018.png|link=Vengeance (DON 018)|Vengeance (DON 018) Don019.png|link=Lightning Bolt (DON 019)|Lightning Bolt (DON 019) Don020.png|link=Cower (DON 020)|Cower (DON 020) Don041.png|link=General, Reploid Leader (DON 041)|General, Reploid Leader (DON 041) T019.png|link=Repliforce (T019)|Repliforce (T019) Don042.png|link=Kushala Daora, The Storm (DON 042)|Kushala Daora, The Storm (DON 042) Don036.png|link=Dee-Ay (DON 036)|Dee-Ay (DON 036) Don038.png|link=Alia (DON 038)|Alia (DON 038) Don038_sct.png|link=Alia (DON 038, Secret)|Alia (DON 038, Secret) Don039.png|link=Sherry Birkin (DON 039)|Sherry Birkin (DON 039) Don040.png|link=Angelo Credo (DON 040)|Angelo Credo (DON 040) Don028.png|link=Kulu-Ya-Ku (DON 028)|Kulu-Ya-Ku (DON 028) Don032.png|link=Rufus (DON 032)|Rufus (DON 032) Don033.png|link=Willow (DON 033)|Willow (DON 033) Don034.png|link=Layer (DON 034)|Layer (DON 034) Don037.png|link=Blanka (DON 037)|Blanka (DON 037) Don026.png|link=T. Hawk (DON 026)|T. Hawk (DON 026) Don027.png|link=Harley (DON 027)|Harley (DON 027) Don029.png|link=Shona (DON 029)|Shona (DON 029) Don030.png|link=Party Girl (DON 030)|Party Girl (DON 030) Don031.png|link=Tweed (DON 031)|Tweed (DON 031) Don035.png|link=Armor Soldier (DON 035)|Armor Soldier (DON 035) Don050.png|link=A-Trans (DON 050)|A-Trans (DON 050) Don047.png|link=Unbreakable Bond (DON 047)|Unbreakable Bond (DON 047) Don049.png|link=Ascension Ceremony (DON 049)|Ascension Ceremony (DON 049) Don043.png|link=Outnumbered (DON 043)|Outnumbered (DON 043) Don046.png|link=Loyal to the Cause (DON 046)|Loyal to the Cause (DON 046) Don044.png|link=Defensive Formation (DON 044)|Defensive Formation (DON 044) Don045.png|link=Besieged (DON 045)|Besieged (DON 045) Don048.png|link=Auto-Heal (DON 048)|Auto-Heal (DON 048) Don066.png|link=Hunk, The Grim Reaper (DON 066)|Hunk, The Grim Reaper (DON 066) Don067.png|link=Juri, Purple Spider (DON 067)|Juri, Purple Spider (DON 067) Don060.png|link=Lupo (DON 060)|Lupo (DON 060) Don062.png|link=Tigrex (DON 062)|Tigrex (DON 062) Don063.png|link=Vector (DON 063)|Vector (DON 063) Don064.png|link=Trish (DON 064)|Trish (DON 064) Don052.png|link=Beltway (DON 052)|Beltway (DON 052) Don053.png|link=Four Eyes (DON 053)|Four Eyes (DON 053) Don057.png|link=Hell Vanguard (DON 057)|Hell Vanguard (DON 057) Don059.png|link=Sting Chameleon (DON 059)|Sting Chameleon (DON 059) Don065.png|link=Hsien-Ko (DON 065)|Hsien-Ko (DON 065) Don051.png|link=Menat (DON 051)|Menat (DON 051) Don054.png|link=Ada Wong (DON 054)|Ada Wong (DON 054) Don054_sct.png|link=Ada Wong (DON 054, Secret)|Ada Wong (DON 054, Secret) Don055.png|link=Spectre (DON 055)|Spectre (DON 055) Don056.png|link=Mei-Ling (DON 056)|Mei-Ling (DON 056) Don058.png|link=Kolin (DON 058)|Kolin (DON 058) Don061.png|link=Bertha (DON 061)|Bertha (DON 061) Don075.png|link=Monstrous Virus (DON 075)|Monstrous Virus (DON 075) Don070.png|link=A Splendid Buffet (DON 070)|A Splendid Buffet (DON 070) Don074.png|link=New-Generation Reploids (DON 074)|New-Generation Reploids (DON 074) Don069.png|link=Sacrificial Pawn (DON 069)|Sacrificial Pawn (DON 069) T023.png|link=Bioweapon Capsule (T023)|Bioweapon Capsule (T023) Cor151.png|link=Brutal Bioweapon (T027)|Brutal Bioweapon (T027) Don072.png|link=Pitfall Trap (DON 072)|Pitfall Trap (DON 072) Don068.png|link=Reconnaissance (DON 068)|Reconnaissance (DON 068) Don071.png|link=Supreme Senjutsu (DON 071)|Supreme Senjutsu (DON 071) Don073.png|link=Deadly Traps (DON 073)|Deadly Traps (DON 073) Don091.png|link=Nemesis-T Type (DON 091)|Nemesis-T Type (DON 091) Don092.png|link=Jedah, High Noble (DON 092)|Jedah, High Noble (DON 092) Don087.png|link=Bazelgeuse (DON 087)|Bazelgeuse (DON 087) Don088.png|link=Vile MK-II (DON 088)|Vile MK-II (DON 088) Don089.png|link=Tyrant (T-103) (DON 089)|Tyrant (T-103) (DON 089) T026.png|link=Super Tyrant (T-103) (T026)|Super Tyrant (T-103) (T026) Don090.png|link=Albert Wesker (DON 090)|Albert Wesker (DON 090) Don090 sct.png|link=Albert Wesker (DON 090, Secret)|Albert Wesker (DON 090, Secret) Don079.png|link=G-Adult (DON 079)|G-Adult (DON 079) T024.png|link=G-Young (T024)|G-Young (T024) Don082.png|link=Vega (DON 082)|Vega (DON 082) Don083.png|link=William Birkin: G1 (DON 083)|William Birkin: G1 (DON 083) Don084.png|link=Agnus (DON 084)|Agnus (DON 084) Don086.png|link=High Max (DON 086)|High Max (DON 086) Don076.png|link=Abigail (DON 076)|Abigail (DON 076) Don077.png|link=Burn Dinorex (DON 077)|Burn Dinorex (DON 077) Don078.png|link=Anjanath (DON 078)|Anjanath (DON 078) Don080.png|link=Licker (DON 080)|Licker (DON 080) Don081.png|link=Sliding Worm (DON 081)|Sliding Worm (DON 081) T025.png|link=Giant Infected Worm (T025)|Giant Infected Worm (T025) Don085.png|link=Nicholai Ginovaef (DON 085)|Nicholai Ginovaef (DON 085) Don100.png|link=Living Death (DON 100)|Living Death (DON 100) Don098.png|link=Diseased Souls (DON 098)|Diseased Souls (DON 098) Don099.png|link=Rebirth (DON 099)|Rebirth (DON 099) Don096.png|link=Fated Conclusion (DON 096)|Fated Conclusion (DON 096) Don097.png|link=Scavenger (DON 097)|Scavenger (DON 097) Don093.png|link=The Ultimate Price (DON 093)|The Ultimate Price (DON 093) Don094.png|link=Double-Edged Sword (DON 094)|Double-Edged Sword (DON 094) Don095.png|link=Hatred Reborn (DON 095)|Hatred Reborn (DON 095) Other Rocketlauncher.png|link=Rocket Launcher (T009)|Rocket Launcher (T009) Gallery DAY OF NIGHTMARES CINEMATIC TRAILER TEPPEN (EN) “DAY OF NIGHTMARES”シネマティックトレーラー ”DAY OF NIGHTMARES” CARD PV TEPPEN (EN) ”DAY OF NIGHTMARES” CARD PV TEPPEN (日本語) Sources Category:Expansions Category:Resident Evil Category:Card Packs Category:DAY OF NIGHTMARES